Mi albino y yo
by Monika Weismann
Summary: Elizabeta Héderváry tiene un sueño de su niñez de cuando conoce a un chico albino muy tierno. Al despertar, se entera de que su antiguo amigo volverá a vivir con ellos, pero esté trae a dos chicos alemanes y uno de ellos se le hace muy conocido. Ahora tendrá que acostumbrarse a la presencia de ese molesto albino en su casa. FAIL SUMMARY HunxPru & GerIta
1. Chapter 1

Un día, soñé un recuerdo de mi infancia. Estaba sentada acariciando un pequeño gato, tranquila cerca de un parque que había cerca de mi casa.

-Koneko-chan, ¿Te sientes bien?-

Una tierna voz hiso que volteara a verle, era un chico peliblanco, tenía una sonrisa tierna, no logré ver sus ojos, más bien, no recuerdo por completo su rostro.

-¿Por qué estas tan sola, Koneko?-

-Y-yo…-

Su mano se posó en mi cabeza, acariciando mi castaño cabello. El se hincó a mi altura y de ahí, no recuerdo más. La voz de mi hermano me hiso despertar, estaba sentada en la silla de estudio de mi padre.

-Elizabeta, te quedaste dormida mientras estudiabas.- Mi hermano me veía algo preocupado con sus tiernos ojos purpuras cubiertos por unos finos lentes.

-Lo siento, Roderich, no pude evitarlo…estudiar es tan aburrido…jejeje-

- *Suspiro* Recuerda que los exámenes en el Gakuen son realmente difíciles-

-Sí, sí. Perdona-

Leí algo de lo que había en el libro, era tan…aburrido.

-Ah, por cierto, ¿recuerdas al niño que se quedo un tiempo con nosotros?-

-Uh… ¿Feli?-

-Sí, Feliciano. Volverá de nuevo pero vendrá con su hermano y con otros dos-

-¡Lo que me hacía falta!- Sarcasmo, si, me gusta estar con Feli pero, no me gusta estar rodeada de tanta gente.

-Tranquila, solo será una semana-

-Pero… ¡Feli será mío!- Si, también adoro a Feli, es tan tierno~

-Está bien, está bien. Solo te diré que uno de los chicos es muy…molesto-

-Déjame estudiar~ por favor~-

-Pensé que no dirías eso, te dejo entonces-

Mi hermano salió de la habitación, Roderich es molesto cuando se lo propone…

Al día siguiente.

-Eliza~ hora de despertar-La voz de papá me despertó, fue algo normal, siempre me despierta así pero… - baja a saludar a tus amigos-

-¿¡Q-QUE?- ¿¡Tan pronto habían llegado! Roderich no me dijo cuándo llegarían... ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ SE SUPONE QUE HARÉ?-Y-Ya voy…-

Mi rutina al despertar es: Levantar y ponerme las calcetas de la escuela y los zapatos (Ya que en la noche siempre es el baño) , una repasada con la peineta por mi cabello, ponerme el uniforme, y hacer un pequeño uso del maquillaje que me regaló mamá antes de irse. Ya al haber hecho todo, simplemente corro a la cocina para desayunar; Pero ahora es distinto, hoy exagere de tiempo: No supe cómo ponerme las calcetas, no encontré mis zapatos y cuando los encontré no estaban lustrados, cuando los lustré vi que mi uniforme no estaba donde siempre, ahora estaba en la habitación de huéspedes (La razón, no se), mi cabello estaba más enredado que una bola de estambre usado así que hice un esfuerzo enorme al cepillarlo, al maquillarme…bueno…por lo enfurecida que estaba no podía pintarme los labios bien, oh las pestañas…más bien ¡NO ME PINTÉ BIEN EN 15 MINUTOS! Ya lista…después de casi 1 hora…bajé.

-Ve~ ¡Eli sorella~! Que linda te ves~- Ese era Feliciano Vargas, el niño mas mono que hay en todo el mundo. Su cara se ve tan tierna, y más cuando entrecierra sus ojos, tiene un rulito extraño en el lado izquierdo de su cabeza, pero se ve tan tierno~, me dice sorella por que en su idioma natal (italiano) eso significa hermana, y como somos algo parecidos…jeje, por eso me dice.

-Gracias, Feli, tú sigues igual de mono como cuando éramos niños-

-Oe, ¿porque te tardaste tanto?- Y hay esta su hermano gemelo, Lovino Vargas, pues…es casi lo mismo que Feli, pero su rulito sale del lado derecho de su frente. Igual es muy tierno, pero tiene un carácter fuerte.

-Lo siento, no encontraba mi uniforme-

-Elizabeta, ellos son Ludwig y Gilbert Beilschmidt- Mi hermano señalo a los dos chicos que estaban a un lado de el, uno era rubio, se veía algo serio, con ojos azules que… parece que matan con solo verlos…mejor no hay que criticar a alguien por solo la apariencia, como dicen: Las apariencias, engañan. Pero a un lado del rubio…había un albino…idéntico al chico que recuerdo en mi niñez…

-Kesese, Guten Morgen, schöne Mädchen *Buenos días, linda chica*- Definitivamente...no es...

-Ah... Jó Reggelt *Buenos días*-

-Guten Morgen, mi nombre es Ludwig, mi Burder y yo lamentamos irrumpir en tu casa de manera algo salvaje...veras, n-nos quedamos desempleados y no tenemos otro lugar en donde vivir...R-Roderich nos ofreció su casa pero...d-disculpa las molestias-

-Ve~ Ludwig tiene razón...nos quedamos sin empleo, y Roderich nos dijo que nos quedaramos aqui, perdon por no consultarlo contigo-

-No hay problema, me gusta mucho la compañia ya que cuando mi hermano se va a trabajar me quedo sola-

-T-Tu dijiste...-

-Si Rod, yo dije que quería que ellos vinieran. Nos divertiremos-

-Kesesese, nos divertiremos mucho, querida Lizzy-

El albino me recordaba a ese chico...al que siempre amé...pero no podia ser el. Este chico, Gibert, en el unico parecido que tiene con el es su cabello, nada más... el es muy ruidoso.

-Feli, Lovi, ¿ustedes no iran a la escuela?-

-Eh...mañana trataremos de hablar con el director para ver si hay lugar, así que si quieres te podemos acompañar-

-No gracias Feli, hoy me iré en el camión escolar así que no se molesten, bueno... Viszlát *Adios*-

Este día sera algo pesado...¡Pero no hay problema! ¡Tratare de sacar lo mejor de mi en el Gakuen!


	2. Chapter 2

NINGUN PERSONAJE ES DE MI PROPIEDAD!

-O-oye, Elizabetta~-

-¿Uh? Lili, ¿Qué pasa, necesitas ayuda con algo?-

Ah, ella es una amiga mía, Lili Zwingli, es un año menor que yo pero es una buena amiga y compañera en el club de artes.

-No, no, solo quería avisarte que esta semana el club estará cerrado-

-¡¿Y eso por qué?- Awww, esta semana será terrible…

-Mi hermano se enfermó, y yo tengo que cuidarlo-

-Ah, entonces ya nada se puede hacer, ah~, tu eres una parte importante en el acto que haremos-

-P-por eso…quiero que ensayen sus partes, Auf Widersehen-

-Bye Bye, espero que tu hermano mejore-

Ah~ esta semana si será terrible, no habrá club, no habrán juegos raros, y para colmo en casa tengo a cuatro chicos y solo con uno tengo una buena relación… ¡AH~! Esto es terrible… bueno, nada que un buen descanso y unas horas trabajando no me hagan olvidar.

-Señorita Elizabeta, a su salón, el examen se aplicará en unos momentos-

-¡GYAA! P-profesor Tino, n-no me de esos sustos por favor-

-L-lo siento, es que eso me dijeron-

-Bien, adiós profesor-

Ah, odio que entre él y el profesor Oxerstierna me den los peores sustos en clase. Bien, ha ir al salón para hacer el ex… ¡¿E-EXAMEN? ¡¿HOY HABÍA EXAMEN? Istenem, segíts nekem ebben *Dios, ayúdame en esto* A-ayer por hablar por teléfono con Natalia se me fue el tiempo…¿N-Nati habrá estudiado? ¿Ah~ porque me pasa esto a mi?

Cuando llegué al salón, todos estaban estudiando rápidamente…cualquiera haría eso, hasta yo.

-¡Oi, Eliz~! ¡Préstame tu libro de biología!-

-Lo siento Alfred, lo voy a usar- Si, también quiero estudiar un poco. Alfred, el americano que siempre se la pasa diciendo que es un "Hero" me habla cuando necesita algo, oh a veces por molestarme.

-Lizzy, ¿podrías ayudarme con esto? –

-¿Me han visto cara de maestra? Además, también estoy preocupada por qué no estudie na-

-Elizabeta…Ve~ ¡aquí esta!-

-Feli, Gilbert, ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

No faltaron los sorprendidos por verlos hablándome, como si nunca hubieran visto que alguien me habla. Solo alcancé a escuchar unos "Que lindos" "Ellos quienes son" y cosas así.

-Toma- Gilbert me dio mí… libro de Biología…-Lo dejaste en casa y Roderich dijo que te lo trajéramos, bien, adiós gatita-

-¿G-gatita?- …Muy bien, del 1 al 10, mi cara esta sonrojada al 1000%, ¿¡E-EL ME LLAMO GATITA, ASI POR QUE SI? S-si ni siquiera nos conocemos bien y ya me está hablando como si nos conociéramos desde hace mucho…

-Kesesese, Auf Widersehen-

-Adiós, Eli sorella~-

-A-adiós-

-Hey Elizabet... ¡WOW! ¡E-ELIZABETA ESTA MUY SONROJADA!-

-¡C-CALLATE, ALFRED!-

E-ese maldito albino me las pagara pronto por hacerme sonrojar tanto... ¡ahora tendré que pasar una extrema vergüenza todo el día!

-Que hacen todos de pie, siéntense, bastardos-

-¡GYA! ¡Natalia, no me asustes asa- Dos sustos...perdonen la palabra pero, DOS JODIDOS SUSTOS EN UN DIA! Esto es terrible, este día definitivamente será terrible. Primero, llegan a mi casa y yo no sabía nada, después una terrible noticia del club de artes, seguido por un terrible susto del profesor de matemáticas, ahora ese albino me ISO sonrojar e izo que fuera el centro de atención Junto con un susto de Natalia. ¿¡QUE SIGUE, REPROBARE EL EXAMEN!

-L-lo siento, no creí asustarte-

Ella es la vice presidenta de la escuela, tengo suerte de ser su amiga.

-…Natalia~ has que los profesores suspendan el examen hoy, por favor~-

-Ya fui, mi hermana no quiere atrasarlos tan siquiera…así que ponte a estudiar tontita, que la prueba si esta difícil-

-Está bien…-

Ella tiene razón, los exámenes son muy difíciles; el año pasado por un punto me salve de reprobar, bien, ah estudiar un poco.

-¡Buen día aru!-

-¡Shit, el profesor!-

-Señor Jones cuide sus palabras por favor, aru-

No tuve que discutir con Natalia…el profesor Wang Yao es muy estricto con nosotros en los exámenes, pero por una razón no se veía como las otras veces, se veía…normal.

-Bueno, siéntense todos, ¡les diré una buena noticia, aru! El examen se suspenderá, ya que el director se irá por unos días para tratar un asunto con demás escuelas aru-

-¡Si!- Oh Dios, eres muy bueno, muchísimas gracias. Este día tal vez no sea tan malo como creía.

La clase transcurrió tranquila…más bien normal; Alfred gritaba que era un Hero y se ponía frente al escritor del profesor…el cual se había ido ah ver no se qué cosa. Natalia, como escucho lo de Gilbert y mi sonrojo, no dejo de preguntarme; pero no faltaba la chica que se creía demasiado por tener un hermano que es muy "popular", Bella es tan…odiosa, su nombre es todo lo contrario a ella. Unos cuantos estaban comiendo helado a escondidas…se veían tiernos. La hora de irnos a la clase más fatídica del día había llegado y Natalia siguió insistiendo.

-Vamos~ dímelo, Elizabeta, recuerda que soy tu mejor amiga-

-N-no te lo voy a decir, además… ¿para qué quieres saber, si tú me has dicho que no te interesaban tanto los chicos?-

-Yo dije eso por que sabes que yo amo a mi hermano-

-¡Lizzy!-

IreneRodriguez Que bueno que te gustara~

Realmente el que viva con Gilbert es solo una cosa, solo esperate lo demas ;D

Y si lo se, pero en el punto de vista, Gilbo es ruidoso y cero awesome xD


	3. Chapter 3

Hetalia ni ningún personaje es mio, pertenece ah Hidekaz Himaruya-sama

La historia es lo único que me pertenece

PruHun, GerIta y leve PruAus

-¡Lizzy!-

-¿Ah? ¿Escuchaste eso?-

-No escuche absolutamente nada-

No sé si…me volví loca oh Natalia bromeó con que no escucho que me gritaron… pero lo peor fue que escuche la voz de Gilbert… ¿¡¿ACASO ME SIGUE SU VOZ?

-Hey, Elizabeta, nena, ahora que podemos hablar…Dime, quienes eran esos dos que vinieron a dejarte el libro de Biología- Por si fuera poco, la "princesa" del salón llegó

-No te lo dire, Bella-

-Mejor vete de aquí antes de que valla con mi hermano y le diga otras cosas-

-Natalia, no te metas, yo estoy hablando con mi mega amiga del alma-

-¿Las chicas belgas acaso son así de molestas, oh solo eres tú?-

-O-oi, Nati, mejor vayámonos a otra parte, no quiero otra pelea tuya-

-Tienes razón Elizabeta, vayámonos-

Odio a esa chica, la odio realmente… Llegando al salón más odiado por todos los estudiantes, sentí las ganas de irme rápidamente de la escuela.

-Señorita Héderváry entré al salón por favor-

-¡Gya! ¡P-Profesor Tino! N-No me vuelva ah asustar, es la segunda vez en el día que usted me asusta-

-L-Lo siento, Elizabetta-

-Clase de Matemáticas, el profesor Berwald Oxenstierna se ha ido junto con el director Iván Braginski a una reunión de gran importancia en Rusia. Por el momento, yo les daré clases-

-¿Natalia, tu ya sabias eso?-

-E-En lo absoluto… pe-pero si mi hermano…-

-No te preocupes, apenas hoy se fueron-

-Ah, ya veo-

-Bien, ahora abran sus libros en la página 110 y hagan el ejercicio 2-

-¿Osea como que, Tinito, deberías dejarles clase libre no?-

¡Si! El profesor Feliks ah venido ah rescatarnos~

-Feliks, lo siento pero una orden del director es una orden que se debe cumplir…-

-Osea lo haces porque hay esta la hermanita del dire verdad-

Y una pelea de palabras en el idioma de cada uno empezó, Natalia y yo solo vemos como se pelean mientras esa niñata habla con otras dos. Pasados 10 minutos, el profesor Feliks se fue por "ayuda" y dejo al profesor Tino casi llorando.

-El profesor Feliks fue por el supervisor Toris, ya verás que viene gritando: ¿Osea como que es verdad que deberían dejarle libre esta clase, no Tori?-

-Si…oye Elizabeta-

-¿Qué pasa Nati?-

-…es algo vergonzoso pero…el supervisor Toris hace unos días…me pidió salir con el…-

…~…~…~…~

-¿Enserio…?-

-Oh valla, de que se entera la gente cuando pone atención-

-! ¿B-Bella? ¿Qué mierda haces aquí?-

-Iba a pedirte que me dijeras lo de esos chicos, pero antes de hablarte escuche su pequeña plática, que vergüenza que un profesor este enamorado de la gran Natalia-

En menos de segundos Natalia había sacado una pequeña navaja que ahora estaba en el cuello de Bella. Esa perra se asustó de tan inesperada reacción de Nati, yo ya lo tenía previsto.

-Dile eso ah alguien más y no volverás a ver la luz del sol-

-¡E-ESTA BIEN!-

-¡Hahaha, Bella grito como niña de tres años, hahaha!-

-¿Alfred eso que tiene que ver?-

-No lo sé, ¡solo quería burlarme de Bella, hahaha!-

Si…las clases creo que todas serán libres…y Alfred volverá ah hacer estupideces en todas. Y como le decía ah Natalia, el profesor Feliks fue por el supervisor Toris, llego gritando justamente lo que yo dije…

-Eh…perdonen pero, ¿no deberían estar haciendo su trabajo?

-T-Toris…-

-D-Digo, el director se fue hace rato, no creo que le guste que sus compañeros maestros no hagan nada más que pelear…-

Al salir al descanso…fue terrible…

-La húngara se está presumiendo inocentemente de que vinieron dos chicos-

-¿Húngara? ¿Te refieres a Elizabeta?

-¿Quién más? Y también escuche que tiene un problema con Bella-sama-

-Yo escuche que le iba a dar pelea-

-Como crees, Bella-san es muy educada, ella nunca se envolvería en una pelea callejera-

-Pero y si Elizabeta la saca de quicio y-

-No lo creo-

Los rumores llegaron hasta a los grupos más pequeños, tonterías de que Bella quería pelear conmigo, esa chica ni aunque ella fuera la que reto a una pelea, no pelearía por nada del mundo.

-Oye, Elizabeta-san-

-¿Uh, K-Kirkland-san?-

-Sí, oye…Bella me dijo que te esperaría en el comedor…así que… ¿Q-Quieres que te acompañe?-

-Uh…está bien-

Ahora que haré, no dejara de preguntarme…oh…no será que… ¡Realmente quiere "pelear" conmigo!


	4. Chapter 4

Hetalia ni ningún personaje es mío, pertenece ah Hidekaz Hiramuya-sama

La historia es lo único que me pertenece

PruHun, GerIta y leve PruAus

* * *

Ya lo tenía previsto…

-Querida~ por fin estamos solas~- Bella se sentó a un lado de su hermano mayor, que extrañamente no estaba fumando alguna hierba de esas…

-A-Ah… ¿Qué querías?- Dije con tanto cansancio, realmente ya sabía a lo que iba esto

-Más respeto a mi hermanita- …Vincent siempre me ha dado miedo, y ahora que me ha mirado tan amenazadoramente, estoy segura de que no podre dormir

-Pe-Perdón, ¿Qué pasa, Bella?-

-Pueees… sabes, me están diciendo que estas como loca diciéndole a todo el mundo cosas de mí, y quería ver si era cierto- Hiso una sonrisa, simplemente muy extraña, mejor no le tomare importancia si no acabare sin comer nada

-No he dicho nada de ti, y si lo hiciera te lo diría de frente, yo si soy sincera, no como algunas personas-

-¡Más respeto!- Gritó su hermano

-Perdón, pero solo estoy diciendo la verdad, si me disculpan yo tengo algo que hacer-

-Tranquilo hermano, déjala irse, resolveremos esto después del horario de clases- Sus ojos se veían como…no se… ¿malévolos? Daban algo de miedo.

Yo solo me fui pensando "Realmente, si quería pelear conmigo y esas cosas, debió llamarme a la salida, no ahora" Solo eso estaba en mi cabeza…Ah~, no creo poder comer algo…es mejor que valla con Naty para ver si no ah asesinado al profesor Toris… ¡DE-DEMONIOS! Te-Tengo que irme rápido…

*-*Después de…7 minutos y tres caídas por culpa de algunas chicas*-*

-¡NATY!- Vi como estaba comiendo algún tipo de pan, jaja realmente mis sospechas son tan locas

-No grites así, y menos abrevies mi nombre de esa manera ідыёт*- Dijo Natalia con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, siempre ah odiado que la gente le llame Naty, pero conmigo es diferente ya que nunca me hace nada…espeto un golpe que otro

-Hehe, megbocsátás**-

-Y bien, me entere que esa tipa te mando a llamar, ¿Te ah hecho algo? ¿Le digo a mi hermano que la expulse junto con su hermano?-

-N-No, no me ah hecho nada…aun-

-¿Aun? Eli, no me preocupes con eso, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- Awww, tengo ganas de abrazarle y decirle que no se preocupara, realmente…ella es una de las mejores personas que eh conocido…

-Pues, solo ella quiere pelear conmigo… no necesito ayuda, puedo manejar esto yo sola, no te preocupes- Le dedique una sonrisa, Natalia es muy linda cuando hasta no se lo propone…

-…Esta bien, pero si te hace algo, juro que ella tendrá el triple de lo que te hizo-

-Jeje, está bien, está bien. Y, ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste al profesor Toris?-

-Tsk…ese tipo…te juro que el pronto aparecerá muerto en la calle si vuelve ah hacer lo que hizo…-

-¿Uh? ¿Pu-Puedo preguntar qué fue lo que hizo?-

-…Ven…- Me hizo una seña para que me acercara, me susurro algo al oído, pero por como lo digo, casi no entendí. Pero por el sonrojo de su rostro y el cómo estrujaba su pan…eh de jurar que la besó

-¿E-Enserio hizo eso?-

-¡SI! ¡ESE MALDITO HIJO DE…AHH! Algún día, no, algún día no…esta noche aparecerá muerto-Natalia tenía un aura oscura, mientras veía a todos los demás como si fueran la peor amenaza del mundo a la cual debe exterminar…

-Naty, tranquilízate…te ayudaré a que él se olvide de todo, pero no lo mates…no sabes en el problema que te meterías-

-Pero todos conocen a mi hermano y le tienen miedo…si ven que la hermana de Ivan Braginsky se mete en un problema, no lo toman en cuenta y no me hacen nada-

-Solo paso una vez…- Tuve el impulso de abrazarla, a lo que ella se sorprendió un poco, pero me devolvió el abrazo

-Tienes razón…pero creo que hasta lo hacen de nuevo…-

-Ehehe~ mejor volvamos al salón, tengo algo de dulces guardados, así que vayamos y olvidémonos de todo, ¿Está bien?-

-E-Esta bien…-

Rompimos el abrazo y nos fuimos directo al salón, ignorando a las amiguitas de Bella que decían sobre la "cobardía" que tuve cuando me mando a llamar. Al llegar, nos encontramos con que todos estaban en una bolita…pero solo sobresalía…una mata albina…

-¡KESESESE! ¡EXACTAMENTE! ¡EL AWESOME DE YO NO PUDO DEJARLO PASAR, Y OBVIAMENTE TUBE QUE DARLE UNA MARAVILLOSA LECCIÓN!- ¿¡QUE MIERDA HACE AQUÍ GILBERT!?

-¿E-Ese no fue el que vino hace unos momentos?- Natalia parecía fastidiada, y comprendo ello…

-Si…es el…-

-¡OH! ¡ELI, HASTA QUE POR FIN TE VEO!- Gilbert se acerco rápidamente hacia donde estaba yo, al parecer sus intenciones solo eran molestarme…

-¿Q-Que quieres? ¿Y desde cuando tienes la libertad de decirme Eli?-

-Lo que pasa, es que tu padre me mando a venir por ti, ya que él se ira y tendrás que hacerte caso de la casa-

-…Oh, y me atrevo a preguntar… ¿Por qué…- Soy idiota… es cierto, se suponía que hoy se iría a Hungría por algo de trabajo… -O-Olvídalo…-

-Kesese, ¡entonces vayámonos! Ore-sama está realmente cansado de tanto venir aquí-

-Si…adiós Natalia, creo que no te veré por una semana- Abracé a Natalia otra vez, pero al parecer se esperaba que le abrazara, pues tenía los brazos abiertos

-No te preocupes, yo trataré de ir a tu casa a pasarte los deberes, además, te has salvado de ya-sabes-que-

-Haha tienes razón- Pero en el momento más feliz… tuvo que llegar…esa tipa…

-¡Eh~! ¿Otra vez aquí? Que sorpresa- Dijo con un todo estúpido como si realmente se hubiera sorprendido

-¿El asombroso yo te conoce?-

-¡Nop! Pero desde que te vi, te me hiciste muy, muy lindo-

-Sí, sí, Gilbert ¿Qué no dijiste que nos íbamos?- Interrumpí inocentemente, a lo que tubo de respuesta un gruñido de parte de Bella

-¿Se van? ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso tuviste miedo, E-li-za-be-ta?-

-¡HA! ¿Miedo a ti?, no le tengo ni miedo a las películas de terror americanas, ¿crees que te tendré miedo a ti?-

-Bella, si piensas pelear aquí piénsalo dos veces, y tu Eli, por favor retírate, hablaremos después en tu casa- Naty~ salvándome en momentos como este… ¡es una diosa!-

-Esta bien, Gilbert vamos-

-Tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes…pero bueno, Ore-sama te ah de pasar esto solo por hoy-

El viaje a casa fue...demasiado ruidoso…Gilbert estuvo hablando de todo lo "awesome" que había hecho en su vida, y también de lo que pensaba de Bella…en eso si estábamos de acuerdo, ya que dijo que le parecía una persona muy estúpida y, algo que creo irónico, egocéntrica. Al llegar a casa…fue como un paraíso…un paraíso…muy "awesome"

-¡VE! ¡N-N-NO ES LO QUE CRES ELI SORELLA!- Gritó Feliciano muy sonrojado, separándose rápidamente de Ludwig, ya que ellos dos ¡SE ESTABAN BESANDO!

-¡E-EXACTAMENTE! ¡NO ES LO QUE TU CRES O LO QUE PARECÍO PASAR!-

-No se preocupen, pueden seguir, incluso les invito a pasar a mi habitación por si quieren- Creo que, si tuviera un espejo, me vería con la cara de pervertida fujoshi que siempre eh puesto al ver mi preciado yaoi

-¡E-E-ELIZABETA!- Roderich apareció de la nada, junto con Lovino, el cual parecía…no, mas bien, estaba realmente enojado -¿Qué es ese tipo de lenguaje?-

-Lo siento-

-Kesese, nunca había visto a West sonrojado de esa manera- Gilbert me pasó un brazo por el cuello, así como se pondría un ebrio con sus amigos…y eso me molesto

-B-Burder, por favor calla- Ludwig parecía más avergonzado, pero no sé si por cómo le encontramos o por lo que dije…aunque lo que dije fue algo real…

-Ah~ ya están aquí, me había preocupado de que no llegaras a despedirme- Mi padre apareció detrás de Lovino, el cual me sorprendió que no se asustara

-Oiga, viejo, ¿acaso nos dejara como niños de guardería a la signorina Elizabeta?- Lovino por fin habló, pero parecía…enojado

-Si tu lo dices así…creo que sí, pero bueno, tengo que irme rápido-

-Padre, por favor cuídate…y espero y no veas a "esa" mujer- Roderich casi parecía haberme leído la mente, ya que los dos dijimos lo mismo al mismo tiempo

-Dejen de preocuparse, ni siquiera iré cerca, bueno, isten veletek***- Pasó frente a nosotros y nos besó la frente, y después de eso se fue.

La casa se llenó de ruido rápidamente, Feliciano y Ludwig olvidaron la situación en la que se encontraron hace unos momentos al parecer y empezaron a jugar. Gilbert y Roderich comenzaron a discutir…pero no se ni la razón por la cual mi instinto fujoshi apareció. Y Lovino mensajeaba a través de su celular, y cada vez más se sonrojaba ligeramente, y yo…yo esperaré a que Naty llegue y me salve de mi mayor fantasía…espero y que si haya más yaoi en vivo, y luego… ¡TODOS LOS DÍAS! Esto es mucho mejor que hacer a mis amigos hacer yaoi por mi tarea.

* * *

LOL, eh de decirles que, eso de "es mucho mejor que hacer a mis amigos hacer yaoi por mi tarea" es algo de la vida real xD, aw, soy tan poco awesome :3

Pero buah

ідыёт * idyjot * Idiota

megbocsátás ** Perdón

isten veletek *** Adiós

Ñeh, una cosa eh de decir...osease spoiler!

La pelea si se dará a cabo, pero no será dentro de la academia~

Es que...la pelea yo si quería ponerla...pero...como esto fue hecho en un momento de poca inspiración -Eh de decir que salio muy corto D:- Y...esto de tener imaginación para mil historias mas...y para esta no tener NI MADRES DE IMAGINACIÓN...esta cabrón wey... XD

Pero seh, haha, ¡por fin! ¡Por fin pude continuar esto!

YAY~

Bueno, yo eh de irme, hasta luego~! Tratare de actualizar cada...no se...cada martes, si es posible C:

¡Sayonara!

ATTO: Reiko Nanami d' Alazthor C:


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola, Hehe~ dije que el martes pero…ah…mala noticia…no tuve internet en todas las vacaciones…y pues~ apenas y pude prender la PC y escribir, también no pude subir el martes el capitulo por que la computadora fallaba! D: Me sentía…horrible…Pero como siempre compro anime en algún puesto de anime… ¡tengo diversión! Y además facebook gratis xD**

**Pero bueno…emmm…Hoy voy a hacer el capitulo diferente~ Eli ya no lo contará, si no lo contará su narradora, ¡osease la awesome de yo! Ok ignoren lo de awesome, tipo y tengo trauma con "awesome" "tipo" y "ósea" aunque también digo "ósea…ósea no~" y…es el peor trauma…xD**

**Disfruten D: [A ver si soy buena escribiendo esto]**

* * *

-Ah~ esto es cansado…- Elizabeta caminaba con las compras de la semana en los brazos, venia justamente del pequeño mercado que estaba cerca de su casa.

La semana no había sido de lo mejor. Gilbert, Lovino y Roderich se pusieron del peor humor que hayan tenido en toda su vida [Imagínense, Lovino siempre esta con mal humor, ¡imaginen ahora!] Feliciano y Ludwig…ellos seguían tratando de esconderse de Elizabeta y su maravillosa cámara de video "¿Es que acaso una no puede ver como se demuestran dos personas amor?" Eso siempre decía Elizabeta frente a ellos dos, pero nunca hacían caso y se escondían. Simplemente lo peor, Natalia no había ido en esa semana, ya que se había enfermado y no podía moverse. Pero eso si, Gilbert no dejo de acosarla diciéndole muchas y muchas cosas estúpidas, en las comidas era peor, Eli ya tenía mucho que hacer en casa, nunca creyó que estar rodeada de hombres fuera horrible y cansado.

-Quiero un descanso, solo uno…me iré a Budapest y a ver como ellos arreglan sus propios problemas… ¡si!- La húngara caminaba felizmente por la idea que se había dado, hasta que escuchó una voz muy conocida

-Eli~ Querida, que alegría verte…al parecer hoy vas a hacernos la cena a todos~ ¡que alegría!- Oh si, era Bella, que ahora era "amiga" de nuestra castaña. ¿Cómo se hicieron "Amigas"? Todo sucedió dos días después de haber dejado temporalmente el colegio…

_Alguien tocó la puerta y Lovino fue corriendo a abrirla._

_-¡Lovi! No sabes como te extrañe- Esa voz le pertenecía a Antonio, un amigo del pervertido compañero que tenía en clases de cocina_

_-Oh Antonio, ¿Así que conoces a Lovino?- Elizabeta salió de la cocina, con ropa holgada y con un delantal blanco_

_-Eli~ ¿que haces así?-_

_-Esta es mi casa, Antonio-_

_-¿Lovi vive con Eli?… ¡Eso es trampa Elizabeta! ¡Lovino es mío!- Antonio se aferró en un abrazo a Lovino, el cual estaba rojo de la vergüenza…Elizabeta saco mágicamente su cámara fotográfica y tomo las fotos necesarias para su nuevo álbum_

_-Oh vaya, hoy están muy cariñosos~- Una voz muy femenina resonó en el lugar. Elizabeta se había enfurecido y rápidamente salió, encontrándose con la chica que menos quería ver en la vida: Bella. Sin pensarlo, la golpeó a la belga tan fuerte que le dolió el mismo golpe a ella._

_-¿¡Que mierda haces aquí Bella!? Lárgate de mi casa, ¡Perra!-_

_-¿¡Porque coño me golpeaste!? ¡Eres una zorra!- Y ella también devolvió el golpe._

_Y así, ellas comenzaron la pelea que no habían hecho aquel día. Golpes y jalones de cabello de parte de la belga y rodillazos y fuertes arañazos de la húngara. Las dos se cayeron al suelo, revolcándose en la tierra y aplastando los pequeños arbustos del jardín. Maldiciendo y golpeando fuertemente, arañando y jalando el cabello, las dos daban miles y miles de vueltas, Bella trató de levantarse, pero Elizabeta le golpeó el estomago, dejándola sin aire y tirándola a la tierra devuelta, ella sí logró levantarse, por lo que, gritando groserías y maldiciones en húngaro, comenzó a patearla en el estomago y en las piernas. Y como siempre, todos salieron asustados y sorprendidos, pero no ayudaban. Preferían ver la pelea de chicas a ayudarlas._

_-Awesome, pelea de mujeres-_

_-¿No crees que es mejor detenerlas, Burder?-_

_-Deja que Bella grite que se rompió una uña y las separamos-_

_-¿Alguien está grabando esto?-_

_-Es obvio-_

_-Maldición, que indecente de parte de mi hermana…por favor deténganla, están llamando la atención de los vecinos-_

_-Ve~ no sean malos, deténganlas-_

_-Calla bastardo, que esto es mejor que ver películas de cualquier tipo-_

_Y así, los hombres grabando y las mujeres peleando, hasta que, como alguien mencionó, Bella gritó que se rompió una uña, Antonio y Gilbert fueron a separarlas…recibiendo Gilbert una bofetada fuerte, ya que por querer sacar provecho de ello tocó el busto de Elizabeta._

_-Maldición, Gilbert, ¡SUELTAME!- Elizabeta pataleaba y se movía extrañamente para tratar de soltarse del albino_

_-¡Antonio! ¡Suéltame en este instante! ¡Maldición! Mi uña…- Ella al ver su uña se calmó y lloró dramáticamente –Eres una perra, Elizabeta, ¡mira como dejaste mi pobre uña!-Mostró su mano, dejando ver el cómo su uña se levantaba de su lugar, emanando demasiada sangre de fuerte color carmesí._

_-¡Mira que no lamento nada!-_

_-¡Maldición, ustedes dos hagan las putas paces y entremos a comer!- Lovino se mostró enojado, pero escondiendo su teléfono celular con gran prisa_

_-Lovi, si acabas de pelearte con una ZORRA no creo que quieras hacer las paces rápidamente con esa ZORRA- Haciendo énfasis en "Zorra", Bella miró al ítalo mayor con odio. _

_-Lovino, mejor dile a esa PERRA que DEJE DE JODER LA VIDA Y SE VAYA AL CARAJO – Y la húngara no se quedo atrás, de igual manera enfatizando las groserías y mirando al chico con igual odio_

_-Ma-Maldición, n-no me metan en su problema-_

_-Lo cierto es…- Ludwig trató de pensar en algo que las tranquilizara, pero no podía pensar bien gracias a que cierto italiano infantil le estaba acariciando la pierna muy sensualmente-Q-Que…mejor comamos y lu-luego discutimos-_

_-¿Tanta hambre tienes Ludwig?...pero concuerdo contigo, vayamos a comer, se enfriara la comida- Elizabeta, ignorando el asunto, golpeó a Gilbert (El cual la soltó de lo fuerte que fue el golpe)_

_-Ah decir verdad, tengo hambre…- _

_-Bella…e-e-estas inv-vitada a pasar y co-comer un poco-_

_-Gracias querida, no sabes cuánto me alegro-_

_Las dos entraron como si nada, seguidas de los chicos que, sorprendidos, trataron de entender la situación en la que estaban. La comida transcurrió tranquila, Feliciano y Ludwig se fueron rápidamente terminando la comida a su habitación (Ya saben para que 7u7)_

_-Eli, ¿Quién cocino esto?- _

_-Eh, fui yo ¿Por qué Bella?-_

_-¡Esta delicioso! Eres una buena cocinera-_

_-Gra-Gracias…- Elizabeta se sonrojo un poco por el elogio de la belga, nunca había recibido un elogio por su comida de otras personas, solo de su padre y de los chicos presentes (Menos Antonio)_

_-Elizabeta, modales por favor- _

_-Dije gracias ¿Acaso no oíste?- _

_-Vamos Roderich, Elizabeta tiene modales, no la regañes por algo que no escuchaste- Elizabeta estaba sorprendida, Bella defendiéndola y al parecer hablando bien de ella…era imposible, ¿Acaso olvido que habían peleado casi a muerte hace unos momentos? Bella sonrió un poco hacia la castaña, y repentinamente extendió su mano hacia ella_

_-Eli, lo siento, se que las dos nos peleamos pero…sabes que yo no quería eso, yo soy una chica que…uh…modesta-_

_-¿Te estás disculpando solo por los golpes, o por tu actitud en general?-_

_-Me disculpo por todo, además de que Toño me amenazara con que haga las paces contigo- _

_-¡Oye! Yo no te amenazaría, pero sabes que odio que alguien se pelee así de horrible- Antonio trato de defenderse, pero fue ignorado por la belga_

_-Estamos igual, también me disculpo, por todo, ya que igualmente Rode me amenazara con quitarme todo y eso para mí sería lo peor- Elizabeta y Bella estrecharon sus manos sin ningún rencor, tanto Roderich como Antonio se habían avergonzado por lo que habían dicho las chicas_

_-Ajam…si, ahora que hicieron las paces…¿por qué no se hacen amigas?- Roderich fue visto por varias miradas llenas de odio_

_-Ha-Hahaha, e-es muy pronto…-_

_-E-Exactamente. Sabes, mejor hacer como que apenas nos conocemos, y tratar de serlo-_

_-S-Si, y también explicarle todo a Natalia, ya que ella querrá golpearme si no le digo nada-_

Y así, ellas dos están tratando de hacerse amigas, ¡ah! También, como Natalia ah estado enferma, Bella le ha pasado los deberes.

-Lo siento, hoy iré a cuidar a Natalia, ya que sus hermanos estarán ocupados y se quedara sola, ya le dije a todos eso así que creo dejaron a Feliciano haciendo la comida-

-Ya veo~ dile a Natalia que espero y se recupere pronto, adiós-

Y así como llego de sorpresa, se fue sin decir alguna otra palabra. Elizabeta iba rumbo a casa de los Braginsky, hasta que se vio rodeada de 3 tipos vestidos de negro

-Buen día preciosa- Uno de ellos se posicionó a la izquierda de la chica, tratando de llamar su atención

-¿Qué tal te va?- Este estaba atrás de ella, viéndole descaradamente la retaguardia

-Lo siento, no puedo hablar con ustedes, voy de camino a casa de mis padres- Elizabeta mintió, trató de acelerar el paso hasta que uno le tomo de la muñeca fuertemente

-Oye, no nos ignores, sabes, queremos divertirnos y pensamos que…-

-Tú querrías divertirte con nosotros- Completó el otro chico que estaba al lado derecho de Elizabeta

-¿Qué dices lindura, vienes? –

-No puedo, mis padres están esperándome para comer, y si hay algo que los Braginsky odiamos es esperar la comida-

-¿¡Dijiste Braginsky!?- Dijeron los tres a unisonido

-Sí, ¿que creían? Viendo el lugar al que me dirijo, ¿no sería obvio que voy a la mansión Braginski?-

-Oh~ pero que buen dinero juntaremos con usted-

-¿¡EH!?-

Eso fue lo único que pudo decir antes de sentir un fuerte golpe en la nuca…

Elizabeta fue secuestrada

* * *

**Awww soy cruel, ódienme, pero es que no se me ocurría otra cosa xD**

**Tenía un final mejor, con un pequeño caso de acoso de parte de Gil…pero…no sé, mi chibi hermanito me dio la idea de un secuestro malvado y que…aww daría spoiler si lo cuento xD**

**Aun así, mi hermano será un buen escritor D: pinches ideotas que me dio en este y las ideas que me está dando para el próximo capítulo D: Le dije que se creara una cuenta aquí y que subiera sus propias ideas pero…me dijo que le aburría la idea y que eso le quitaría tiempo para jugar .-.**

**¡Oh! Y vieron, si puse la pelea…muy estúpida pero la puse xD y después de la pelea…esta igual de estúpido y terrible .-. …no se escribir absolutamente bien el narrar desde mi perspectiva .-.**

**¡¿Y QUIEN VIO K PROJECT?! Awww no quería que acabara…PERO TENDRA SEGUNDA TEMPORADA! KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

**Algún día haré un fic sobre Shiro y Kuroh...juro que lo aré algún día…pero hoy no xD No quiero perder la inspiración que me está dando mi hermanito xD Yay~…pero eh de decir que eh llorado con su final…**

**Pero bueno…chao~ me alegra saber que hay personas que leen mi estupido fic C: **


	6. Chapter 6

_**Bien bien, aqui la continuacion, pero el POV de Bella...lo hice rápido por que mi hermano me lo dejó anotado en una hojita .-. tuve que hacerme la idea de como alargarle...ya que solo me dejó la idea sin ninguna explicación...pero como estaba inspirada lo hice rapido C:**_

_**[...¡AH! T u T quiero que salga el proximo episodio de Hetalia The Beautiful World! ¿A que brillan mucho mas? SE VEN TAN MOES~! Los amo~ [Ucrania y Romania (sigo pensando...¿Es Rumania o Romania? D: no se D:) se ven hermosos (no se, Ucrania me llamó la atención cuando la vi...D: mierda me estoy haciendo bisexual! neh no importa) * u *] Aunque...no soy de esas que odian personajes así de que ash no vete perra gay...nop...pero...eh...no se si me suceda eso con Sey, se me hace linda y todo pero...no me agrada...aunque su voz es realmente mona T u T]**_

_**Bien~ Dejando de lado eso...disfruten este POV OCC de Bella~ que no tengo ni idea de como realmente hacerla en un futuro no muy lejano~ [¡¿No puedo hacer algo que no sea...OCC, ESTÚPIDA MENTE MIA?!] **_

* * *

_Elizabeta y yo no nos llevamos muy bien…lo han visto ¿No? Realmente ella es una...una…zorra, viviendo con chicos lindos, y siendo tratado de lo mejor por ellos, ¡Bah! Ni que ella estuviera tan buena como para merecerse ese tipo de tratos. _

_Siempre e sabido que ella me odia, no me interesa, yo también, realmente desde el momento en que la vi…me dio asco. Ahora, mi bello hermanito me ah dicho la mejor manera para deshacerme de ella, aunque no estoy muy segura el como funcione el "después" como el dijo._

-Solo hazte amiga de esa niña, no importa como lo hagas, aprovecha cualquier oportunidad para hacerlo, ya te diré después lo demás del plan-

_Y pensaba que seria fácil, olvidé el asunto de la pelea, que ahora estoy pagando ¡ESA MALDITA PUTA ROMPIÓ MI UÑA! Si que es una marimacha de primera. Pero ahora estoy aquí, viendo como les sonríe estúpidamente a todos los chicos, me molesta, me molesta realmente que ella conviva con ese tipo de chicos, y más molestia, el que viva con ese chico, Gilbert. Ah…realmente es atractivo, no tanto como mi hermano, pero me ha fascinado._

-¡Eli! Tu comida es deliciosa-

-¿Eh? Antonio que dices, e-esto no es tan delicioso, a-además no le puse tanto esfuerzo-

-No me imagino el como sabrá la comida si le pones esfuerzo, kesesese-

-Hahaha no digas tonterías Gilbert-

_Idiota, simplemente idiota…ella es de las que se emocionan solo pro recibir elogios…ja~ es una buena idea_

-Eli, ¿Enserio cocinaste esto?-_ Vaya, al menos puedo hablar dulcemente, después de los puñetazos que me dio…perra_

-E-Eh…si ¿Por que?-

-¡Esta delicioso! Eres una buena cocinera-

-Gra-Gracias…o e-eso creo…- _Owww, su carita de idiota sonrojada me da penita~ _

-Elizabeta, modales por favor-

-Dije gracias ¿Acaso no oíste?-

-Vamos Roderich, Elizabeta tiene modales, no la regañes por algo que no escuchaste- _Aww, ¡Roderich si que es lindo! Bien, bien, hora de "hacer amistades" jaja~_

-Eli, lo siento, se que las dos nos peleamos pero…sabes que yo no quería eso, yo soy una chica que…uh…modesta-

-¿Te estás disculpando solo por los golpes, o por tu actitud en general?- _Será puta…_

-Me disculpo por todo, además de que Toño me amenazara con que haga las paces contigo- _Guao, me sorprendo de lo genial que puedo ser a veces, creo que puedo ser buena actriz, si eso sería bellísimo_

-Estamos igual, también me disculpo, por todo, ya que igualmente Rode me amenazara con quitarme todo y eso para mí sería lo peor- ¿_Ah? Vaya~ ¿Qué es eso que veo en sus ojos? ¿Mentira? No importa, yo igual estoy mintiendo. Estrechamos las manos que una vez estuvieron extendidas una a la otra _

-Ajam…si, ahora que hicieron las paces… ¿por qué no se hacen amigas?- _¡RODERICH! En estos momentos quisiera besarte~ eres tan buen niño~ juju, te lo agradeceré después querido_

-Ha-Hahaha, e-es muy pronto…- _Haha, ¿Que? ¿El plan no funcionará?_

-E-Exactamente. Sabes, mejor hacer como que apenas nos conocemos, y tratar de serlo- _Por favor que ella sea tan estúpida como para aceptar, por favor Dios, que ella sea tan estúpida como para aceptar lo que acabo de decir_

-S-Si, y también explicarle todo a Natalia, ya que ella querrá golpearme si no le digo nada-

-¡Muy bien! Ah~ lo siento, es algo tarde para mi, nos vemos mañana- _Corrí, corrí y salí de esa casa con una gran sonrisa, nuestro plan, querido hermanito, ¡dará mucho, mucho existo!_

* * *

_Ah~ solo dos días fueron suficientes, mi hermanito me dijo que con tan solo lo que hice se puede hacer el plan, realmente me siento mala persona…se que quiero deshacerme de ella pero…eso es muy cruel… Pero no importa, ahora tengo que olvidar eso, por desgracia y suerte me encontré con ella, espero y Vincent tenga todo listo, que ya no puedo mas_

-Eli~ Querida, que alegría verte…al parecer hoy vas a hacernos la cena a todos~ ¡que alegría!-

-Lo siento, hoy iré a cuidar a Natalia, ya que sus hermanos estarán ocupados y se quedara sola, ya le dije a todos eso así que creo dejaron a Feliciano haciendo la comida- _Ah~ si mi hermano ya tiene todo listo, tengo que decirle a donde va~ _

-Ya veo~ dile a Natalia que espero y se recupere pronto, adiós- _Di la vuelta y me fui, cuando estuve ya lejos de ella comencé a marcar el numero del celular de mi hermano_

_-¿Qué pasa Bella?-_

-¿Ya esta todo listo? ¿Esos tipos ya pueden ir ahora?-

_-Si, solo deja ver a donde va y-_

-Va a casa de los Braginski, cualquiera sabe donde queda así que ordénales que valla, ¡YA!-

-_Demasiadas demandas contigo…esta bien, eso es bueno, dicen que están cerca_-

-¿Cómo es que sabes si estas hablando conmigo?-

_-Existe algo llamado otro celular con mensajes de texto-_

-Está bien…ah y otra cosa~-

_-¿Que?-_

-Deja de fumar~ te hace daño, aunque te ves mas apuesto, te hace daño-

_-Lo siento, iré a molestar españoles- __Y cortó la llamada. Vincent…a veces puede ser muy irritante, pero aun así lo quiero~_

_Me esforcé en seguir a esa tipa en silencio, no tardaron ni 10 minutos para que llegaran._

[-Buen día preciosa- _Dijo uno de esos tres_

-¿Qué tal te va?-

-Lo siento, no puedo hablar con ustedes, voy de camino a casa de mis padres- _¡HA! ¿A casa de sus padres? Vaya~ las mentiras que pueden dar las idiotas_

-Oye, no nos ignores, sabes, queremos divertirnos y pensamos que…-

-Tú querrías divertirte con nosotros-

-¿Qué dices lindura, vienes? –

-No puedo, mis padres están esperándome para comer, y si hay algo que los Braginski odiamos es esperar la comida- _Aww~ eso lo creo, pero viniendo de ella…me dan ganas de __reír_

-¿¡Dijiste Braginski!?-

-Sí, ¿que creían? Viendo el lugar al que me dirijo, ¿no sería obvio que voy a la mansión Braginski?-

-Oh~ pero que buen dinero juntaremos con usted-

-¿¡EH!?-]

_Eli querida~ ¡estás fuera del camino por fin!_

* * *

_**Está corto...muy corto...así que...**_

_**Acepto sus reviews con criticas, insultos, amenazas de muerte y tomatazos C:**_

**_Byebye~_**


End file.
